kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassette Arms
What Riderman lacked in technological strength of V3, as well as the Riders before him (Rider 1 and 2), he made up for in persistence, smarts, and his wide array of prosthetic weapons that he had named the to meet his needs. His weapons were also the basis for the "Rider Slash" and "Rider Shooting" finishing attacks. The equipment of a bionic arm was a necessity for Joji Yuki, whose right arm was destroyed after being dipped into a pool of acid during an execution attempt, having been framed by Marshal Armor. However, Yuki was rescued by his fellow Destron Scientists who performed the operation which not only replaced his arm but allowed him to transform into Riderman to get his revenge. Cassette Arms * : Riderman's default/primary Cassette Arm, which is used in various ways: as a means of escape, climbing, and in combat. The arm itself has modified attachments for Yuki to use and adjust to various situations. ** : A hook attachment for climbing and combat. ** : A mace attachment, which can be extended and used as a flailing weapon. ** : An attachment where Yuki's arm can shoot out a net to capture and restrain enemies (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears that this net is fireproof). ** Sickle Arm: An unused attachment, which has been seen in various promotion; and yet, wasn't used in the series. Based on the photos, it is assumed it is simply used for combat. * : Riderman's strongest weapon, which increases Yuki's attack in battle. Its primary use is to hack away at both obstacles, such as doors, and opponents. This weapon could've been easily used as a finishing attack, according to some fans. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a blade against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. * : Another weapon could've been easily used as a finishing move. It was only seen being used as an infiltration tool. It must be plugged in order for it to work best, although it will still work otherwise (by Kamen Rider Spirits, it appears to work just fine without external power). * : A concept drawing seen in Ishinomori's artwork, this Cassette Arm would not be used in Kamen Rider V3 and resembles a Gatling gun. A revised version of this weapon was seen in the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. It was used to destroy the revived Marshal Yoroi in the manga and had the appearance of an assault rifle machine gun. However, this weapon eventually made a live action appearance in the film Kamen Rider Taisen. Riderman uses it to block Kamen Rider Fourze's Gatling shoot attack. It appearance here resembles his other Cassette Arms with a machine gun muzzle attached to it. This weapon is the first instance of a Rider using a gun against a monster, which would later be a frequent armament in the Heisei Era-Riders. * : Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function was described as a weapon which sprays gas or smoke to distract adversaries. * : Currently, it is only an unused concept. Its function is described as a climbing tool, each finger on the hand resembling octopus tentacles. Riderman2006.jpg|Rope Arm P.jpeg|Hook Arm Machinegun arm.jpg|Shotaro Ishinomori's concept art for the unused Machine Gun Arm Riderman MachineGun Arm.png|Riderman's Machine Gun Arm is seen in the Kamen Rider Taisen A.R. World The A.R. version of Joji Yuki from the World of Decade, while not shown transforming into Riderman, had a prosthetic arm similar to the original. He had lost his right arm in similar circumstances under the orders of the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker having previously served Dai-Shocker as a scientist. * : This weapon is used while he is in human form. It is activated when Joji rips off his prosthetic arm revealing a high powered beam cannon. This is seen in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and in "The Next Decade" MV. Riderman-modern-gackhtUntitled-1.jpg|Riderman's arm attachments Joji Yuki.jpg|AR Joji Yuki's Blaster/Cannon Arm SD In the OVA Kamen Rider SD: Strange!? Kumo Otoko, the SD Riderman has the Power-Arm equipped through the whole movie, although it seems to function like the rope arm too as demonstrated in the opening. Notes *The Cassette Arms introduced the concept of Kamen Riders regularly using weapons in addition to hand-to-hand combat, which would be immediately followed by X-Rider's Ridol before disappearing again until becoming prominent in Kamen Rider Black RX and throughout the Heisei era. **The Cassette Arms themselves would be homaged by the Five Hands used by the protagonist from Kamen Rider Super-1, the Birth CLAWs used by the Secondary Rider from Kamen Rider OOO, and the Astroswitch Module attachments used by the protagonist from Kamen Rider Fourze. Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Showa Era Weapons Category:Attachments